


No One

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Origins [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adopted Children, Callum Needs a Hug, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: When Sarai is lost in battle, Callum considers his place in the world, or the lack there of it.





	No One

He’d watched as his mother and aunt had rode out together along with Gren and the King’s army. He’d listened to the sound of what seemed like an endless stream of horses hooves clicking against the cobblestones of the long road out of the city toward the stretching hills beyond the walls as the sun rose across the kingdom.

He was there when her horse hobbled into the city, an arrow bolt in it’s hind leg.

He was there when only a fourth of their army returned.

He was there when his aunt and Gren were the last two riders to cross the bridge into the city.

He listened to the sound of aunt Amaya crying in the corridor of the castle, Gren comforting her.

He jumped at the bells tolling.

His legs shook as he made the long walk from his room down to where Harrow was stood with his head in his hands atop on the throne.

He remembered when everything went grey, and the world seemed to stop turning.

* * *

‘ _Knock, knock, knock_ ’

“Prince Callum?”

Callum lay with his back to the door, head buried against the pillow as he hugged the plush covers closer to himself.

“You should really come down and get something to eat. You’re a growing boy, and you want to be big and strong, don’t you?” The household staff-member reasoned.

He remained silent.

“We’ll have something prepared for you whenever you feel like coming out, okay, sweetie?”

* * *

When Callum did decide to venture out a few hours later, it was with a sensation of immense dread and sickness. He wrapped an arm around his stomach, hands shaking as he walked to the throne room.

Harrow was pacing about, muttering to himself about something. He spotted Callum and turned to him.

“Callum... It’s good to see you up and about. Have you eaten yet?”

Callum bowed to the king before shaking his head.

Harrow sighed.

“How are you feeling?”

Callum didn’t respond, eyes slowly rising from the carpet to meet the King’s.

“King Harrow, I...”

He was interrupted as the door opened to the throne room and Ezran came running in with childlike energy.

Harrow immediately knelt down to collect the toddler in his arms and lift him up. Ezran rambled on about something for a minute or so before simply resting his head against his father’s chest contently.

“Apologies, Callum. What we’re you wishing to say?”

Callum shook his head.

“Nevermind.” He offered a weak smile before bowing and leaving the throne room.

* * *

Later that night, lying in bed, Callum heard the door to his room creak open before Ezran began pulling at the edge of the covers.

“Go back to bed, Ezran...” He sighed.

But the toddler didn’t relent.

“Up, Callum!”

“Ughhhh.”

Callum reached down and lifted his stepbrother to the bed, resting him down beside the pillows.

Ezran giggled before his expression changed as he noticed how sad his brother looked.

“Why sad?”

“Why’d you think?...”

“Where’s mama? Why mama not here?” Ezran asked.

“I’m not answering that.” Callum bit his cheek to fight back the wave of emotions threatening to drown him.

“Callum not leave. Callum here. Callum stay.” The toddler beamed, hugging him.

“No, Callum not stay.”

Ezran looked heartbroken.

“Why?”

“Why?! Because who am I? I’m the son of the town lowlife and a woman who lied about her previous marriage to not cause a public outcry amongst the townsfolk. I’m not even a real Prince. I’ve spent most of my life afraid, poor, and hungry out in the marshlands. The only reason I’m here is because of mother, and she’s dead. Which means... how do you solve the problem of me? The answers really simple. This kingdom doesn’t need me, because you’re first in line to the throne. The King doesn’t need me, because he has you. Aunt Amaya clearly loves you most, just like everyone else. I’m nothing. I’m no one.”

Tears trickled down his cheeks as he sniffled.

“I’ll be lucky if he keeps me for the rest of the week. I don’t know where I’m going to go, or what I’m going to do.” He took a breath, wiping away tears. “I’ve been on the streets before... so maybe that’s just where I belong.”

Callum looked down at Ezran who was asleep curled up against his side, breathing light as he slept peacefully.

“You’re the true Prince, Ezran.” He smiled, lightly. “Harrow is going to take care of you, and so are aunt Amaya, and Gren. You’re going to be amazing, and you’ll grow up so loved.”

Footsteps entered the room causing Callum to freeze.

“Is that how you truly feel, child? That I see you as something so insignificant?”

The King.

“Why would you see me as anything else? I mean, the very first time we crossed paths I was engaging in criminal activity. You should’ve known then exactly what kind of person I was.”

“Yes, a young boy who would stop at nothing to ensure the good health of the ones he loves.”

Callum closed his eyes.

“I’m worthless.”

“No child. Never say things about you self in such a manner, for they are not true. You are a wonderful young boy with great potential and an array of talents. And most importantly, you are my son.”

Callum’s eyes flew open, darting to meet the gaze of the King.

“W-what?”

“When I married your mother on that warm day a few years back, I made a vow to protect and love you as if you were my own. Since then, I sometimes forget that you were anything but. You are as much my son as Ezran.”

“But I am not of your blood, nor am I your kin.”

“You needn’t be either for me to love you just the same.”

Callum was crying once again.

“I miss mother.”

He allowed himself to feel the emotions he’d been holding back over the long days since the news came. His youthfulness returning as he seemed the comfort of his stepfather.

“My boy.” Harrow leant over the bed and embraced his son warmly. “You should’ve told me your thoughts instead of suffering like this.”

“I was scared.” Callum admitted, truthfully.

“Then I hope you will come to trust me in the future.”

He nodded.

Harrow gently scooped up Ezran, lightly awakening the small child.

“Daddy!” Ezran smiled.

“How about we all go and eat some jelly rolls from the kitchens? I for one am famished.”

“Yay!” The toddler exclaimed as they walked to the door.

“Callum?”

He knew this was for his benefit, having not eaten pretty much anything for the last few days.

“Sure.”

Harrow smiled.

“Come on Callum!” Ezran shouted.

The King held out his hand.

Callum clambered out of bed and took hold of his stepfather’s hand with a smile.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
